Woken by a Dream
by fanpire911
Summary: Edward never knew a scraping chair and a pair of eyes looking up could change his life; but then again, he never knew a deja vu could do so either. They met while eating gelato, a lonely girl in a big table and a simple hungry guy. A/H, HEA. O/S.


**The Arrival of Darkness**

"_**Sheets of empty canvas…untouched sheets of clay…were laid spread out before me…as her body once did. All five horizons revolved around her soul…as the earth to the sun. Now the air I tasted and breathed…has taken a turn"**_

I sit here now, and look back at the clock on the wall… only 3 hours have gone by. Well, it definitely feels like much, much more… around 5 hours more than that.

You´re probably confused as to what the hell is going on, well I´m not even sure of that myself. Let´s go back to when it all started, maybe that way you´ll be able to comprehend my situation.

It all started, as most things, when I met a girl. She was beautiful (cause yeah, that´s just my luck!). Her face was just graceful, lighted and at first impression you would say she was created by Michelangelo when he put together all of his muses. She had the deepest eyes, wide open doors leading to her soul. They were dark, endless pools of chocolate brown, of the finest, richest chocolate, made of the best cacao grains, just for me. Then her cheeks: it looked as if Venus herself had kissed them. They were always flushing the most lovable pink imaginable, making her look adorable and damn hot as hell. Finally, her mouth… it just drove me insane! Her perfectly formed pouty lips, soft as pillows and smooth as silk were all I could think about when I saw her talk, that and looking into her eyes…..

We met while eating gelato. The ice cream shop was full and I desperately needed somewhere to sit so as to not have my passion fruit Italian ice cream fall on my old Clark´s boat shoes. As I looked around, I couldn´t help but notice there was someone who was alone in a table for four.

_Scrapppp…._

That was the chair I pulled against the wooden floor.

"- excuse me, sir…. I was sort of, kind of, sitting here…. Right now"

"- oh yes well, see….. there´s no other empty spots in this gelateria, so I thought I´d come and sit down with you"

"- well, what if I said I don´t want you to?"

"- I´d say we should give it a try, you see, everyone just loves me, they say I´m the coolest person they know… I´m sure you´ll end up thinking the same way"

"- I´m not exactly like other people, I´m weird…."

"- No way! So I´m I! "- she giggled and I extended my hand

"- I´m Edward"

"-Bella"

"_**Ooh, and all I taught her was everything…ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore. And now my bitter hands, chafe beneath the clouds…of what was everything. All the pictures have all been washed in black…tattooed everything…"**_

"-Well love, you are definitely weird…. But don´t worry, I love you all the same"- Then I kissed her perfect, satin lips.

She laughed, wholeheartedly: "- Thank you Edward!"

"- Welcome Bella"

Then, we continued onto our perfect piece of happiness, beauty, joy, euphoria and passion: making love.

_**"Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head…I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning…how quick the sun can drop away…and now my bitter hands cradle broken glass…of what was everything? All the pictures have all been washed in black…tattooed everything"**_

We had a perfect day, full of joy, love and nonchalance… just being us. We woke up and after lunch and some calorie burning… we decided to come to the carnival which was in town for the remaining two days of school vacation.

The sun was going down when we got home and then, everything got permanently tattooed in a color that didn´t represent any of those emotions: it was black.

"-Bella, why are these flowers here and who´s "Your one and only sun, Jacob""?

"_**All the love gone bad…turned my world to black…tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be…yeah..uh huh…uh huh…oooh"**_

Im sorry, I was a stupid boy…. A stupid boy _in love…with you._ Therefore, isn´t that enough of a reason as to why I got jealous?

Our first and last fight.

Because you left, you slammed the door and ran. To Jacob?

We screamed, we slammed doors, we broke you grandma´s vase, you cut the flowers I gave you yesterday and put the ones you got today were they used to be…. Please tell me you didn´t mean it… that you were just mad.

I sit here now, and look back at the clock on the wall… only 3 hours have gone by. Well, it definitely feels like much, much more… around 5 hours more than that.

Please come back, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean it.

"_**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life…I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky…but why…why….why…can't it be…can't it be…mine!"**_

"- this roof really needs a paint job." Well, talk about a random comment to make after you wake up.

I just had the weirdest of dreams…. With this beautiful mystery woman.

After a run through of my kitchen, I learn that there´s nothing I can eat for breakfast. Well, time to go to the Thriftway.

On my way there, I get stuck on traffic and looking around I spot a small Italian Gelateria. Well, an ice cream for breakfast doesn´t sound so bad….

Parking my Volvo I tie my shoe and enter the shop. After getting my ice cream I looked around to discover the store was full. I desperately needed somewhere to sit so as to not have my passion fruit Italian ice cream fall on my Tommy pants. As I looked around, I couldn´t help but notice there was someone who was alone in a table for four.

_Scrapppp…._

That was the chair I pulled against the wooden floor.

"- excuse me, sir…. I was sort of, kind of, sitting here…. Right now"

_Gasp. _She´s the mystery girl from my dream… the one I had a semi wet dream with… without knowing…..

I won´t make the same mistake again. Not twice.

**Sooo… how is it?! Honestly, I like the result…. If there´s too many errors or something you don´t like…. Just tell me about it and I´ll see what I can do to fix it…. Im sorry about grammar, it just that's 1 am and I´m still awake ´cuz I had an inspiration rush and had to write the story down and last night I went to sleep at 12:30 and woke up at 6 because my little sister wanted to see Santa´s presents….. OMG**

**Anyhoo, happy holidays people and here´s my little present for you all!**

**The quotes in bold are from Pearl Jam´s awesome song Black so if you haven´t listened to it, go ahead and do so! **

**Bye-bye and REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**And my computer is shutting off now and so is my brain.**

**Bye. **

…**..REVIEW…**

**sincerely,**

**cami **


End file.
